wikinewfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Sega Holdings
Материал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии Sega Holdings (яп. 株式会社セガ Кабусики-гайся Сэга), известна как Sega Corporation, Sega Enterprises, Service Games или просто Sega — международная компания, производившая видеоигры и оборудование для них до 2001 года. После реструктуризации компания в основном занимается разработкой и издательством игр на различные игровые платформы. Основные три офиса Sega находятся в специальном районе Токио: Ота]. Филиал Sega of America находится в Ирвайне, где занимаются распространением игр и автоматов в странах Северной Америки. Офис Sega Europe расположен в Брентфорде (пригород Лондона), Sega Publishing Korea — в Сеуле. Продукция До 2001 года: Master System • Genesis / Mega Drive • Game Gear • Nomad • Pico •Saturn • Dreamcast После 2001 года: Серии игр Sonic the Hedgehog •Phantasy Star • Virtua Fighter • Puyo • Shining • Shenmue •Yakuza • The House of the Dead •Valkyria Chronicles • Sakura Wars •Super Monkey Ball • Virtua Tennis •Total War • Football Manager •Shinobi • Company of Heroes •Megami Tensei История 1940—1988 годы Sega была основана в 1940 году под первоначальным названием Standard Games в городе Гонолулу(Гавайи) Мартином Бромли, Ирвином Бромбергом и Джеймсом Хампертом с целью предоставления платных развлечений американским солдатам на военных базах. Бромли предложил перевести штаб-квартиру в Токио, Япония в 1951 году, и в 1952 году была основана компания SErvice GAmes of Japan. В 1954 году американский бизнесмен Дэвид Розен основал в Токио компанию Rosen Enterprises для экспорта и импорта развлекательных товаров. Когда компания начала поставлять монетные кабины мгновенной фотографии, её бизнес быстро пошёл в гору: эти системы оказались очень популярными в Японии. Вскоре Rosen Enterprises стала импортировать монетные электромеханические игры. Rosen Enterprises и Service Games of Japan объединились в 1965 году в Sega Enterprises. В течение года новая компания создала симулятор субмарины Periscope, который стал хитом во всём мире. В 1969 году Gulf and Western Industries купила Sega, а Розен остался главным исполнительным директором подразделения Sega Division. Под его управлением Sega продолжила расти и процветать. В видеоиграх компания стала известной благодаря таким разработкам, как Frogger и Zaxxon. Прибыль Sega в 1982 году составила 214 миллионов долл., и в 1983 году Sega выпустила свою первую игровую консольSG-1000 и одну из первых игр, использующих лазердиск — Astron Belt. В этом же году Sega сильно пострадала от массового банкротства на игровом рынке. Терпя большие убытки, корпорация Gulf and Western Industries продала американские активы Sega компании Bally Manufacturing. Японские активы Sega были приобретены за 38 млн долл. группой инвесторов под управлением Розена и Хаяо Накаямой, японским бизнесменом, владельцем дистрибьюторской компании, которая была приобретена Розеном в 1979 году. Накаяма стал новым исполнительным директором Sega, а Розен — главой филиала Sega в США под названием Sega of America. В 1984 году японский концерн CSK купил Sega и переименовал её в Sega Enterprises Ltd. Штаб-квартира компании находилась в Японии, и через два года владельцы провели размещение её акций на Токийской фондовой бирже. Исао Окава, друг Розена и председатель совета директоров CSK, занял пост председателя и в Sega. В 1986 году Sega of America стала расширять рынок видеоигр в Соединённых Штатах. Sega также выпустила первую игру проAlex Kidd, который до 1991 года был её талисманом. 1989—2001 годы https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Sonic_1991.pngСоник с 1991 года является официальным талисманом Sega С презентацией Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis в 1987 году Sega стала вторым по величине разработчиком игр в мире (после Nintendo). 1990 год был ознаменован сменой курса, ориентацией на более взрослую аудиторию, чем у Nintendo, и появлением таких слоганов, как: «Genesis does what Nintendon’t» (игра слов: «Nintendo» и «don’t» — «Genesis делает то, что Nintendo не делает», хотя ответ Nintendo тоже не заставил себя ждать и их консоль в США проходила под слоганом «Nintendo is what Genesisn’t»). Sega также сменила свой талисман, и им стал ёж Соник. Также успех Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis позволил захватить 65 % рынка Соединённых Штатов. Однако после выхода игр от Nintendo для Super Nintendo Entertainment System таких, как Super Mario World и The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, эта доля уменьшилась до 35 %. В 1994 году Sega в союзе с TimeWarner запустила The Sega Channel, по которому обладатели Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis могли скачивать игры. Также в 1994 году Sega выпустила Sega Saturn в Японии, а чуть позже, в 1995 — и в Соединённых Штатах. Хотя Saturn хорошо продавался в Японии, он не смог добиться значительных успехов на рынке США, что привело к падению прибыли. Для того, чтобы выбраться из подавляющего долга, Sega выпустила в 1998 годуна рынок Японии консоль Dreamcast, а 9 сентября 1999 года — и на рынок США. Тогда Dreamcast стала наиболее быстро продаваемой консолью до выхода в 2000 году Sony PlayStation 2. https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Sega-dreamcast-set.png?uselang=ruDreamcast — последняя консоль компании Sega Хотя Dreamcast поначалу оказался успешен, он не смог выстоять в схватке с PlayStation 2, Xbox и Nintendo GameCube. В 2000 году Sega Enterprises переименовалось в Sega Corporation, в следующем году производство Dreamcast было прекращено, а Sega перестала производить домашние игровые платформы. 2001 год—настоящее время В 2001 году произошла кардинальная смена курса: Sega прекратила производить домашние консоли, но её аркадный автомат Sega NAOMI всё ещё производился. Компания переключилась на производство игр для всех платформ других компаний, включая Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable и Xbox. В 2003 году настали очень тяжёлые времена. После смерти Исао Окавы, который потратил более 40 млн долл. на развитие Sega, CSK выставила Sega Corporation на аукцион. Первым претендентом оказалась Sammy, но эта сделка так и не состоялась. Другими претендентами были Namco, Electronic Arts иMicrosoft. В августе 2003 года Sammy купила 22 % акций и председатель совета директоров Sammy Хадзимэ Сатоми стал исполнительным директором Sega. Под его руководством Sega впервые получила прибыль. В середине 2004 года Sammy приобрела уже контрольный пакет акций стоимостью в 1,1 млрд долл., и была создана новая компания Sega Sammy Holdings — один из крупнейших производителей компьютерных игр. В этом же году компания SIMS стала независимой от Sega. 9 марта 2005 года Sega купила британскую компанию Creative Assembly (известную по серии игр Total War), но продала Visual Concepts американскому издателю Take-Two Interactive. В 2006 году Sega купила компанию Sports Interactive, которая выпускает известную серию игр под названием Football Manager. Начиная с 2003 года компания сотрудничает с западными разработчиками, такими как, Obsidian Entertainment, Gearbox Software и BioWare, но закрывает свои студии: Sega Studio USA после выхода игры Nights: Journey of Dreams объединилась с Sonic Team, Sega Studios San Francisco была закрыта после выхода игры Iron Man 2, и Sega Racing Studio, которую купила компания Codemasters. В 2010 году Sega игры с Dreamcast переиздаёт в онлайн-сервисы. За 3 года было портировано 6 игр на консоли седьмого поколения. В этом же году Sonic Team разработала первый эпизод игры Sonic the Hedgehog 4. Sega купила в 2011 году компанию Three Rings Design и создала новую внутреннию студию Yakuza, в которую были переведены сотрудники New Entertainment R&D Dept, создавшая серии игр Super Monkey Ball и Yakuza. В 2013 году Sega купила компанию-разработчика Relic Entertainment за 26,6 миллионов долларов. В этом же году издатель приобрёл фирму Index Corporation, в составе которой находится компания Atlus. Внутренняя структура https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Sega_Office_Third.jpg?uselang=ru3-й корпус штаб-квартиры Sega вХигаси-Кодзия, (р-н Ота) В 1980 году корпорация разделилась на десять команд, имеющих порядковые номера. В 2000 году Sega решила преобразовать свои команды в отдельных разработчиков с соответствующим изменением названия. Однако AM8 сменила название на Sonic Team ещё при выходе первой игры из серии Sonic the Hedgehog. С 2003 года происходит укрупнение внутренних студий. В этом же году United Game Artists объединились с Sonic Team, а в 2004 году WOW Entertainment и Overworks объединились и стали называться Sega WOW. Hitmaker иSega Rosso после объединения стали называться Sega AM3. Кроме того, с 2004 года компания разделилась на 2 научно-исследовательских отдела (англ. Research & Development, R&D): потребительский и отдел развлечений. Первый отдел занимается в основном разработкой игр на консоли, компьютеры и мобильные устройства. Руководит потребительским отделом Тосихиро Нагоси. В отделе развлечения в основном работают над созданием игр для аркадных автоматов. Глава отделения — Хироси Яги. Категория:Sega Holdings Категория:Sega